The Outsiders Epilogue
by Siren Bloom
Summary: I can't think of a title but it's based after chapter 12 from the book! Please R&R!


Hey Outsiders fans!  
  
I'm new to writing Outsiders stories so please give me a chance if it really sucks! Okies? Please review and tell if ya like it or not! ^^ Anyways this story was the story I wrote for my English class so I decided to put it on fanfiction.net! Hehehe!  
  
Please enjoy reading!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Ponyboy'  
  
I heard a soft voice through my sleep trying to wake me up. Someone had shook me slightly, I groaned then pulled the pillow over my head hoping not to hear the voice nagging me to get up.  
  
'Come on, Pony! It's 7 O' clock, you have to go to school!'  
  
I turned over then decided to give up trying to sleep because the person was annoying me that time. Slowly, I open my eyes. I saw Sodapop. He was looking down at me, smiling. I sighed and got out of bed then silently strolled over to the bathroom. Then realised that I had not had any dreams- more like nightmares-about Johnny, Dally as well as my parents. I remembered that I use to wake up screaming and shouting until Sodapop slept in my bedroom.  
  
Faintly, I remembered that I could smell bacon and eggs. I guessed it was Darry's cooking. He always cooks Sodapop and I bacon and eggs for breakfast. If it were Sodapop, he would cook us weird food like once he cooked us green pancakes. Seriously, green!  
  
'Morning, Pony' Darry said, grinning at me.  
  
Actually, when I thought about it, he was in fact smiling, at me. His smile reminded me of dad's warm smile. When mum and dad were here, I remembered that Darry was always happy and smiled often but as soon as they passed away. He was hardly happy and turned serious. I brightly smiled back at him.  
  
'Morning, Darry' I said, then walked happily into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. That time, my thoughts hit me that the composition I wrote for English, well that was more of a story about my life was due. The day was Monday so I should have handed it in to Mr Syme, 'Glory' I whispered to myself as I looked up at the silver, metal clock: 7:16am. At that moment I hurriedly ran out of the bathroom, put on grease through my hair, slipped on my black shirt that made me look tough and a pair of faded jeans. I quickly grabbed small brown leather bag that used to be Sodapop's school bag then shoved in my pens afterwards my story for Mr Syme.  
  
'Ponyboy, come on! Breakfast is gettin cold!'  
  
When I walked out of my bedroom into the kitchen, I could see Sodapop and Darry eating away. I sat down, poured myself some chocolate milk then ate my breakfast. By the time I finished, it was 7:40am. School started at 8 sharp. So Darry volunteered to drop me off at school and take Sodapop to the Gas Station. Sodapop raced out first to Darry's car then I followed with my-no-Sodapop's old bag then jumped into the car. Darry drove down the street, turned right then left. As he was stopped the car, I saw a red head girl; it was Cherry. She was talking with her other Soc girlfriends. Cherry spotted me, gave me a quick grin then later walked off with her friends. Without knowing, I remembered that I secretly smiled.  
  
'Hey Ponyboy!'  
  
Darry's and Sodapop's voice made me jumped. Loud noises scare me sometimes, especially when I was daydreaming or when my mind was on another planet. Then I hopped out of the car, 'Yeah, thanks Darry. See yah later, Sodapop!'  
  
'That's ok!" Darry said, shortly.  
  
Sodapop waved at me and then Darry drove off. I let out a light sigh while quickly walking up to English class. Students started to come in then sat down at their usual places in the classroom. Before I sat down, I went up to Mr Syme and gave him my composition.  
  
'Thank you, Ponyboy. I'll read this tonight' Mr Syme said, while putting the papers on his table.  
  
As I walked back to my seat, I realised that Mr Syme was going to be the first one to know about my whole life. About us Greasers and the Socs, the pretty Cherry Valance I met at the movies, Johnny killing Bob the handsome Soc, Johnny and I running away to Windrixville, Dally coming after us..  
  
When I sat down, I daydreamed about Cherry then Mickey Mouse (Soda's horse). For some odd reason that day, I thought I saw mum and dad standing outside the window, smiling gently at me. I consciously smiled back soon after they disappeared. I remembered feeling them near me, watching over me. I closed my eyes without noticing imagining that they were here with me..  
  
Hey! How was it? Please review! Pretty please! Thanks! I love ya all!^^ 


End file.
